Perfecta
by Rika-Sora
Summary: Una noche, un antro y dos jóvenes amigos llevados por sus sentimientos y el alcohol. SasuSaku.


**Este fic lo re-escribo porque antes tenía una mala redacción xD y quiero mejorarlo, espero que tenga tantos reviews como cuando lo publique por primera vez, su apoyo es importante! :3**

'**PERFECTA**_**'**_

**Adiós a la amistad**

Era totalmente agotador esto de estudiar para un examen de ingreso a la universidad y un verdadero pecado porque era sábado, debería estar en algún bar o antro disfrutando de la noche y no encerrado en su cuarto, pero claro, ahí lo tenían sus padres enclaustrado, presionándolo ya que el lunes seria el gran día, en que pondría a prueba todos los conocimientos adquiridos para entrar a una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Tokio, en veces se lamentaba ser hijo único ya que centraban toda su atención en él y en veces lo asfixiaban.

-Te traje algo de cenar Sasuke – escucho decir a su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-No, gracias – dijo un poco frio pero amable ya que al fin y al cabo tenía que ser respetuoso, no quería otro sermón como el ultimo que su padre le dio.

El, Sasuke Uchiha, un joven apuesto de 18 años, próximamente 19, se creía merecedor de un descanso, necesitaba tomar un trago, bailar un poco y divertirse para relajarse. Sin más, se empezó a arreglar lo suficiente, no es que ocupara arreglarse, pero le encantaban de sobremanera las conquistas de una noche y hoy no sería la excepción, alguna tonta chiquilla caería en sus redes, esperaba que fuera buena ya que cierto _amiguito _ suyo pedía un poco de acción.

Salió sigilosamente de su casa una vez que se cercioro que sus padres dormían, se le hacía patético comportarse como un _puberto _pero tenía que, no arruinaría su noche por nada del mundo.

-Tardaste en llegar – bufe al tiempo que un automóvil se estacionaba en la esquina.

-Gruñón, no fue mucho – dijo burlón Naruto, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Hmp – me limite a decir y subi, no es que no tuviera carro, pero no quería que el ruido despertara a mis padres y se fuera a la basura mi salida, al menos contaba con Naruto, mi mejor amigo.

Una vez que llegamos a aquel famoso antro llamado 'House' nos dispusimos a entrar, no batallamos con eso ya que el que custodiaba la entrada nos conocía y fácilmente nos permitió pasar. Sonreí de medio lado y un tanto arrogante cuando veía a los que estaban afuera, ya quisieran estar ellos en mi lugar, aunque me lamente por esculturales mujeres que seguían afuera y me sonreían coquetamente, seguramente adentro había más y mejores.

Mis afirmaciones no podían ser mejores, había increíbles bellezas y por supuesto me tomaría el tiempo de escanearlas para escoger a mi víctima en tanto me acerque a la barra y pedi un trago, compartía profundas miradas con una que otra mujer y caían ante eso.

-¿Quién será la nueva desafortunada? – pregunto Naruto recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de mi parte.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo que yo – le propuse – aunque dudo que una mujer se acerque a ti para algo mas – dijo altivo.

-¡Oye! – exclamo Naruto – yo no quiero ser como tu porque a mí solo me interesa alguien – se sonrojo un poco.

-Hmp, no sé cómo te puede gustar una chica tímida como Hinata – comente.

-Porque tú tienes un corazón frio y no ves a todas las chicas a las que les rompes el corazón – afirmo su rubio amigo.

-Yo no deseo estar nunca con nadie, soy feliz así, que las mujeres vengan a mi – dije y era un poco cierto, eso de estar atado a una sola mujer, no era lo suyo, quería disfrutar al máximo su vida y ya después, pensaría vagamente si estar o no con la _madre de sus hijos, _se estremeció solo de decirlo mentalmente, no estaría para cuidar _mocosos _enfadosos que lloran y piden comida todo el tiempo y mucho menos para estar con una mujer histérica que a cada rato le hiciera escenas de celos y cuando no, derramara mucha miel, odiaba a las mujeres melosas. Aunque…había una excepción.

-Aunque no lo digas, tu algún día ocuparas una mujer que sea la dueña de tus quincenas – dijo burlón Naruto.

-Eso nunca – afirme tajante.

-Si claro – dijo y después vi como puso cara de terror como si hubiera visto un fantasma y sus manos empezaron temblorosas, no me explicaba esa reacción hasta que fije mi vista donde él veía y ahí estaba su _adorada _Hinata, no me lo espere ya que nunca la creí ver en un antro divirtiéndose y bailando como lo estaba haciendo con un grupo de amigas.

-Vaya, no se mueve nada mal – dije sonriendo socarronamente y viendo a Naruto.

-Con ella no te metas – lo oí reaccionar – porque juro que te mato – dijo.

-Ja, no te preocupes, lo que nunca haría sería meterme con la chica de mi mejor amigo – le di un leve golpe en la espalda a mi tonto amigo.

Éramos amigos desde niños y no terminaría esa amistad nunca, Naruto era el único en quien podía confiar y así seguiría, tenía otros amigos, pero ese tonto rubio se había ganado mi confianza, no por nada seguíamos siendo amigos.

-¿Qué esperas? – le pregunte y el pareció no entender - ¿tengo que llevarte arrastrando para que le pidas a Hinata bailar?

-Pero…pero – su nerviosismo apareció.

-Ve, aprovecha – le dije dándole un empujón para que se levantara de su asiento, sin duda un día le daría clases de cómo conquistar a una mujer ya que para esto, el era muy torpe.

Vi como se acercaba a ella y comenzaban a bailar, no creía que Naruto bailara tan bien, claro, quería impresionarla, ahora recordé de nuevo mi objetivo y repase el lugar, tenía que escoger muy bien para tener una excelente noche de placer.

-Hmp, ninguna mujer me convence – bufe molesto, todas eran excelentes víctimas, pero algo no me terminaba de atraer. Pronto sentí unas pequeñas manos taparme los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy – susurro una chica a mi oído, esa voz era inconfundible.

-¿No deberías estar en tu casa? No tienes edad para estos lugares, Sakura – le dije.

-Que amargado eres – dijo quitando sus manos de mi cara y sentándose a mi lado.

Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga y la única chica que no me comía con la mirada, se me hacía muy inocente como para hacerle perder esa tierna inocencia, delgada y blanca, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una alegría envidiable. Nos conocimos hace un año y en poco tiempo logro ganarse mi confianza, cosa que a Naruto le llevo más tiempo. Era un año menor que yo, estaba próxima a cumplir su mayoría de edad.

Lo que ella ni siquiera Naruto sabían, era que yo la amaba, era un amor secreto y que ocultaba perfectamente porque no quería ser motivo de burlas, mi ego y orgullo podían mas, por eso era a la única chica que conocía y aun no me llevaba a la cama, no podría hacerle eso a ella, era irónico meterme con otras mujeres cuando yo solo deseaba a Sakura, su dulzura me había vuelto un loco enamorado y por eso explotaba internamente en celos cada vez que un idiota se acercaba a cortejarla, afortunadamente ella era muy especial en eso de tener algo mas con un chico, cuando la conocí tenia novio pero al poco tiempo cortaron, desde ahí no le he conocido a ningún otro.

-Ey Sasuke – la vi agitar sus manos y arquee la ceja – te estaba preguntando algo y parecías sumergido en tus pensamientos – hizo un puchero, se me hizo gracioso.

-Dime – dije.

-Vayamos a bailar – propuso y acepte encantado, tal vez esa noche no tendría acción, pero no me importaba por pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, vi como algunas la fulminaban con la mirada.

Era una canción movida y bailábamos muy bien los dos, vi su espectacular cuerpo mientras esfumaba las ideas de hacerla mía, no podría hacerle eso a ella, y mi orgullo podía mas como para decirle lo que sentía.

-Ahora me dirás como entraste – dije con esfuerzos ya que la música retumbaba.

-Contactos – sonrió burlona sin dejar de bailar, era tremendamente buena bailando.

Había perdido la cuenta de las canciones que habíamos bailado y Sakura me jalo a la barra, estaba cansada, quería tomar algo según me dijo.

-Una limonada por favor – pidió amablemente.

-Oh vamos, ya estás aquí, toma algo de alcohol – le sugerí.

-No puedo – dijo, aunque más bien presentí que nunca había tomado.

-¿A poco sigues siendo una _niñita_? – le pregunte, sabía que eso heriría un poco su orgullo, la haría tomar solo un poco.

-Hmp está bien – sonrió pidiendo otra bebida.

Comenzó a tomar de la bebida y la imite, reí internamente con sus primeros sorbos y la cara de asco y muecas que hacia, pero pareció acostumbrarse rápidamente hasta terminarse el vaso.

-Otro – dijo. Este se lo tomo más rápido a lo que me sorprendí, sin embargo ya comenzaba a notarse ebria – otro – dijo nuevamente y cuando tuvo el vaso en sus manos se lo quite.

-Ya no Sakura – le dije, no quería ponerla ebria tampoco.

-Uno más _Sasuke-kun _–me pidió, odie que me llamara así ya que sabe que cuando lo hace no puedo negarle nada.

-El último – dije dándole el vaso que se tomo como si de un vaso de agua en el desierto se tratara.

Pronto el antro comenzó con las canciones lentas, vi a Sakura ya ebria y eso que se había tomado solo 3 vasos. También vi como un chico le pidió bailar y ella acepto, me llene de rabia al verlos muy juntos y comencé a tomar. No supe en qué momento comenzaba a sentirme ebrio.

-Ese idiota – murmure molesto, aunque después me agrado el hecho de que dejaron de bailar y Sakura se acercaba a mí, era tremendamente sexy.

-Bailemos – dijo y me tomo de la mano.

-Hmp – deje escapar mi famoso monosílabo.

Su dulce aroma a cerezas me envolvió y puse mis manos en su cintura para pegarla más a mí, sentí una descarga eléctrica al tenerla tan cerca. Comenzamos a movernos sincronizadamente al ritmo de la canción, ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y así pude oler mas su aroma, si es que eso es posible, la canción seguía y nosotros nos movíamos a la perfección, con la lentitud que la canción requiere. Fulmine con la mirada a unos que veían lujuriosamente a Sakura y después cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar aquel momento, la amaba con locura, la amaba, la amaba y solo quería tenerla para mí.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – me llamo y abrí mis ojos, verla así hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y casi se saliera, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el efecto del alcohol y tenía una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, temí que ella escuchara las palpitaciones de mi corazón.

-Dime – la invite a continuar ya que se había quedado callada, eso sí, seguíamos bailando.

-Te quiero – me dijo poniéndose un poco de puntitas para besar mi mejilla, me sonroje y trate de ocultarlo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no se puede sonrojar.

Comenzó a descender, todo pasaba en cámara lenta por mis ojos y en un momento aprisione su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y quedo un tanto suspendida y se sobresalto, antes de decir algo, inevitablemente bese sus labios, ahora el sorprendido fui yo cuando ella correspondió con una mayor intensidad y fogosidad como si fuera lo último que le quedara hacer, ya no me pude contener, el alcohol no nos ayudaba y yo ya ocupaba tenerla, besarla y acariciarla. Por falta de aire nos separamos y sin más la tome de la mano y la conduje hasta unos cuartos que tenía el antro, agradecía conocer eso, así podría tener privacidad con ella, nos metimos y Sakura se lanzo – literalmente – a mis brazos.

-Sakura, yo no – una parte cuerda de mi quería salir a relucir, la amaba y no quería hacerle lo que a mis conquistas momentáneas.

-Te amo – me susurro al oído y no pude dar marcha atrás.

Nuestra amistad, sin duda terminaría esa noche.

.

.

_Continuara…_

**Extrañaba tanto escribir! Pero la universidad mala no me daba inspiración, solo puedo tenerla para mis diseños, por eso a la hora de escribir se me iba -.-**

**¿Les gusto? Regálenme un review :)**

**Atte.**

**Rika-sora**


End file.
